A Princess and the Beast
by King of Stories
Summary: A new Princess visits Cappy Town and a mysterious creature starts lurking around the town. King Dedede will find out about the new Princess in Chapter 2. More importantly who is the Beast and why is it in Cappy Town. a bit violent will be on last chapter it will be the same scene from Beauty and the Beast Disney movie.
1. A New Princess Arrives

Chapter 1: A New Princess Arrives

A three months has passed after Princess Rona got married. "That Rona and Derek's wedding was amazing." Tuff said. "It sure was and romantic too." Tiff said.

Kirby smiled at his friends statements.

Meanwhile King Dedede was angry after he lost that duel against Prince Derek. "Arrgh I will get a Princess someday and if the next Princess rejects me I'll take that Princess by force!" He yelled. "Come on your majesty you need to get over her." Waddle Doo said.

King Dedede glared at the Waddle Dee leader." Uh I'll just go now." He said nervously. He was gone and then he saw Lady Like and Sir Ebrum running in the hallway. They ran passed him causing him to spin around. "Man what's their problem?" He asked himself.

"Hey children we got another Princess coming to visit!" Ebrum proclaimed. "Really what's her name?" Tuff asked. "Her name is Princess Tori and apparently she's Rona's cousin." Lady Like said. The kids were surprised that Princess Rona has a cousin. "Princess Tori will here tomorrow morning at 8am so get a goodnight sleep kids." Lady Like said.

"There's more Princess Rona and Derek will be on their way here as soon as they finish their honeymoon." Ebrum said. "Cool it's been three months since we saw them." Tiff said excitedly.

"What about Captain Peter and Commander Vee?" Tuff asked. "Oh they'll be here as well. Lady Like said. "Indeed in the meantime we must keep this a secret from King Dedede." Sir Ebrum said.

Kirby jumped up and down. "Well looks like someone can't wait to see Rona and Derek again." Tuff said giggling.

a short time later Tiff and her brother went to find their cappy friends to tell them the big news. "Really another Princess is coming?" Spikehead asked. "Yes and she's Princess Rona's cousin." Tuff answered. "This is cool." Iroo said.

"Yes but we must keep this quiet from King Dedede.

later the sun was setting Kirby on his way home until he saw a creature lurking around his house. The creature was big and he noticed it was wearing clothes but it looked like his clothes were torn. Kirby tipped toed towards it but then his door opened up it was Tokkori. "Hey can a bird get someone shut eye?!" He spat.

He looked up a saw the creature standing and looking at him. "Aaaah!" He screamed. Kirby ran towards the creature. The creature turned around but it ran off. Kirby went to over to his bird friend. "Man what was that thing?" Tokkori asked. Kirby was quiet. "Oh what I'm kidding you can't talk yet." Tokkori said.

Tiff and Tuff were then approaching them. "Hey you two what's up?" Tiff asked. Tokkori explained. "What there was creature lurking around your house." Tuff said.

"Well we can't find it now it's too dark out here." Tiff said. "Right so let's go to bed so we'll see you guys tomorrow." Tuff said. "Oh Tokkori another Princess is coming here to visit."

"Really what's her name," The yellow bird asked. The kids yawned. "You'll see in morning at 8am. Tiff replied.

"Ok goodnight." Tokkori said.

Escargoon and Waddle Doo wee sleeping except for Dedede who was still angry about Princess Rona getting married. He decided to take a walk when he saw Tiff and Tuff. He kept quiet and followed them.

Tuff felt like someone was following them. He turned around just as Dedede hid in shadows. "What's wrong Tuff?" Tiff asked her brother. "Oh I thought someone was following us." He answered.

"Anyway goodnight sis." Tiff said.

"Hmm I wonder what those kids are up to." Dedede whispered. He then went back to his bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning the kids and their parents along with Kirby waited for Princess Tori to arrive.

Luckily Dedede was sleeping in and so were his men. Then came Fololo and Falala. "Hi you guys we heard the news." The pink girl monster said.

Then they saw a spaceship that was bigger that Rona's ship. It had a symbol that looked like a rose.

As the Spaceship landed and guard with spiky red hair wearing a Captain guard uniform. "I introduce you to Princess Tori." He proclaimed.

Out she came and she was beautiful. she had green hair with red hair bow, hazel eyes, and a cute smile. "Whoa she's hot." Tuff whispered. "Yeah but who's that handsome guard?" Tiff asked.

The twin monsters giggle at their friends words. The guard walked up to Sir Ebrum and shook his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Captain Koda."

Koda then noticed Tiff and smiled at her. She was surprised that she blushed.

Tokkori was sleeping in as well. Then he started to wake up until he saw Curio coming towards the house. "Hey old man what's up?" The yellow bird asked. "I was waking up from my house then I heard my sheep panicking so I came here to find Kirby." The professor replied.

"Really why were your sheep panicking?" Tokkori asked. I don't know but I found a foot print in the ground but luckily my sheep were okay." The old professor replied.

"We need to find Kirby and the others." Curio said. "I heard that they're waiting for another Princess is coming to visit." Tokkori replied. " Okay let's go the castle." Curio said. They made their way to the castle.

end of chapter.


	2. Dedede's New Love Interest

Chapter 2: Dedede's New Love Interest

Waddle Doo was wake before the King. Then he saw Kirby and his friends. "Hmm what they doing?" He asked himself. He snuck behind them quietly. He saw the girl Tori and to him she must be Princess. "(Hmm a new Princess has appeared.)" He thought.

"I must report this to the King. He ran off to Dedede's bedroom.

Dedede was finally waking up but he was half asleep. Then Waddle Doo barged in. "Hey Waddle Doo what's the big idea coming in my bedroom like that?!" He asked as he got startled. "Sorry sire but I have some news I just saw Princess with Kirby and his friends." Waddle Doo explained.

"Is it Princess Rona? The fat King asked. "No this one is looks different but that's all I know." Waddle doo said. "Hmm Interesting I'll go see her and you wake up Escargoon too." Dedede ordered. "Yes your majesty." Waddle Doo said running off to find the Snail.

Kirby and his friends made it the main entrance doors. "We'll show you around Cappy Town, if that's okay with you Tori?" Tiff asked. "That's fine with me." Tori said smiling. They made their way to the town.

Dedede was looking around the castle but no sign of the new Princess. "I will find that Princess and ask her to marry me." Dedede said blushing.

Escargoon then approached the king with Waddle Doo at his side. Then they saw Meta and his two knights. "Hey Meta Knight did you hear about the new Princess?" Sword Knight asked. "Yes I heard from Sir Ebrum that she's Princess Rona's cousin." Meta Knight answered. "Really who knew Princess Rona had a cousin." Sword Knight said astonished. "Her name is Princess Tori." Blade Knight said.

The three Star Warriors then walked away. King Dedede and his men were listening too this. "So that Princess's name is Tori." Waddle Doo. "Well now what do we do now sire?" Escargoon asked. The two crooks noticed Dedede had a happy smile. "Hello Dedede snap out of it!" The Snail yelled as he slapped the kings face. "Okay but now we're off to see Princess Tori." Dedede said.

"Um sire no offense but last time you got rejected by Rona and we got put into our own dungeon." Waddle Doo said. "So what I'll have a queen this time." Dedede said as he ran off.

Meanwhile Kirby and the others were showing Princess Tori everything in Cappy Town.

first was Chef Kowaski's restaurant. The chef came out. "Oh hello everyone what's up?" He asked. "Oh Kowaski allow me to introduce you to Princess Tori." Tiff said. "A pleasure to meet you and I heard from my cousin Princess Rona that you made a delicious wedding cake."

"Oh yes I did in fact I baking chocolate chip cookies now." The chef said. "Cool are the cookies ready?" Tuff asked. "Hee hee Not yet." Kowaski said with laugh. "

"But I made some glaze donuts, so you want to try them?" He asked. Tuff took one and a took a bite. Chef Kowaski looked at the kid nervously. "Hey this donut is amazing." Tuff exclaimed. Chef Kowaski sighed in relief.

"Hey let me take one." Fololo said. "Me too." Falala said. "Me three." Tiff said. Kirby took a bite as well and he liked it. "I think I'll call myself Kowaski the Baker." Kowaski said smiling.

"I'm sure everyone in town will love you sweets." Tori said giggling. Then Honey, Iroo, and Spikehead heard the commotion. "Hey guys what's up?" Spikehead asked. Kowaski gave the last three donuts the cappy kids. They took a bite and smiled. "Yum these glaze donuts are delicious." Iroo said.

Then Dedede and his men showed up. "Oh no." Tuff said. "Double oh no." Falala said. "Great just what we need." Honey groaned.

"Ha ha ha well where is Princess Tori?" He asked. The gang was silent but King spotted the princess. "Well what cutie!" He said grabbed her hands. He also had hearts in his eyes.

"I heard of you before you're not terrible King that my cousin Rona told me about." Tori said. "Oh I was just.." King Dedede said. "Look if you're falling in love with me then get lost!" Tori spat. "Ouch." Spikehead said.

Then the creature that Kirby and Tokkori saw was watching from a far. He kept his eyes on Tori. "Come on I really love you." Dedede said trying to kiss her. "You idiot!" She said punching his face and knocking the king out. "Wow that was cool.' Iroo said.

"Very good job." Tuff said. "Thanks." Tori giggled at her friends comments. "How about we show you Kirby's house?" Lady Like asked. "Sure." The green haired Princess said.

They made their way to Kirby's house.

meanwhile Escargoon and Waddle Doo took their King back to the castle. Dedede woke up. "Who does that Princess think she is, that girl has tangled with the wrong man no one punches King Dedede!" He shouted.

'Hey sire pull yourself together," Waddle Doo said putting an ice pack on his left cheek. 'Man that was so humiliated,' Dedede said. "Come on sire let it go," Escargoon said.

"No I will have Princess Tori to myself someday!" The king proclaimed.

End of chapter.


	3. Friend and Fiend

Chapter 3: Friend or Fiend.

The gang were soon at Kirby's house. "Man his house is small," Koda said. "So is Kirby," Tuff joked. "let's have a picnic here," Falala said. "That' sounds like fun," Fololo said. "Yeah let's eat!" Tokkori said.

They ate, then adults talked to each other while the kids played tag. "So Tori how long are you and Captain Koda going to stay here in Cappy Town?" Sir Ebrum asked. "Oh remember that letter you got from Princess Rona?" She asked. "That's right she wrote that you were going to stay here she and husband Derek will meet you here after they're done with their honeymoon," Lady Like said. "Correct she and Derek will be here in two days," Tori answered. "Then when they arrive I'll be on my way home."

Koda then was drinking some tea.

The sun was setting.

Meanwhile King Dedede made a call to Saleguy. Behind him was Waddle Doo and Escargoon"Hey what's shaking.." He stopped when he noticed his cheek had bruise. "What's with that bruise, did you run into a door?" Saleguy joked.

"Never mind that I need to you send me a monster that travels in a pack like wolves for example." Dedede said.

Saleguy began to think. "I just have the creatures that might help you."

The Monster Transporter was activate and out came seven angry wolves. "Gentlemen allow me to introduce you all to our Dark Timber Wolves."

"Still I ask what is your plan this time?" The Sunglasses man asked. King Dedede explained. "What another Princess has arrived in Dream Land." He said.

"Yes with these wolves I'll tear Kirby and his friends apart then Princess Tori will have no choice but to marry me." Dedede explained. Saleguy snickered.

"What's so funny?" The king asked. "oh nothing anyway good luck," The saleguy said as the screen went off. "Now you guys will find Kirby and his friends," Escargoon ordered. "Here's something that can help you find him and his friends," Waddle Doo said handing a two small of objects that looked like Lady Like and Sir Ebrum's wedding rings. The wolf leader sniffed the rings and he ran off with his pack to find Kirby and his friends.

As Kirby's friends gathered their stuff. Fololo and Falala were the last ones to get the trash. Suddenly the Wolves jumped from the bushes.

"Hey where did this Wolves come from?" Tuff asked. "Who knows," Tiff said shivering. They tried to run but were then surrounded.

"We're trapped!" Tori exclaimed. "Waboku send the Wrap Star!" Tiff called out. Waboku let out the Wrap Star out of his mouth.

Kirby then got onto the Wrap Star." Amazing." Koda said astonished. Then Meta Knight and his loyal knights showed up. They took out their swords but three of wolves noticed them quickly and tackled the three Knights so hard that they were sent flying. "Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight!" Tiff exclaimed. Blade Knight and Sword Knight were sent into a big tree and getting knocked out.

Fololo then got a camp fire log. "Hey Kirby suck this up!"

The blue monster then threw the flaming log at Kirby. Kirby inhaled it and became Fire Kirby. "Whoa that's astonishing." Tori said. Kirby blew his fiery breath at the Wolves but they dodged his flaming breath really fast.

Koda took out his sword and slashed one of wolves. "Got ya!" He said. The leader growled bounced Koda and snarled at him.

The Monster twins Fololo and Falala tackled the leader knocking it to the ground. "Alright." Tuff said cheered. But his cheering stopped when he saw the leader get back on it's feet and snarled viciously. He saw Princess Tori and got in front of her. Just about he was about jump on her. The creature that Kirby and Tokkori saw grabbed the Wolf leader. "Hey that's the creature Kirby and I saw here yesterday!" The yellow bird proclaimed.

The gang looked at the creature closely and it looked like a Beast. The Beast was slashing and punching the wolves. The Beast then swung his arm right into the Wolf Leader's chin knocking it to ground. Then big Wolf Leader disappeared.

"Now Kirby use your Fire attack on the other wolves!" Tiff commanded. Kirby let out his fiery breath at the remaining wolves and they got burned which caused them to explode.

The Beast looked at the gang and collapsed. The Princess ran over to the Beast and checked for any injuries. "Oh no he's hurt." Tori said looking his arm which had bite marks. "Hey who you guys?" A voice asked. They turned around a saw another Beast but it looked younger and it was riding on a Winged Horse.

"Who or what are you?" Tiff asked the young Beast. "Never mind that is my brother okay?" The young Beast asked. Tori checked for a pulse which she felt one. "He's okay but he needs to get to a doctor."

"Look I need to get my brother to my family's castle." The young Beast said. Meta Knight walked forward to the young Beast. "Look we just saved your brothers life so we need you answers young man."

"Okay first I'm not man, second I'm a girl!" The young Beast spat. "You're a girl?" Tuff asked. The female Beast glared at Tuff words.

"Now now everyone calm down!" Ebrum called out. "Look my name is Kathy and I need to take my brother back to my castle." The female creature said.

"How far is your castle?" Falala asked. "Not too far." The Beast girl replied. "Look we'll help you get both back to your castle if you can answer us some questions we have." Meta Knight said. Kathy sighed. "Very well then all of you can come along." She said.

The gang then made their way to creatures castle.

First they made their way into whispy Woods, then they came out of the woods, and finally they arrived.

It was morning. The castle was big, it had long bridge that went over a river, and the castle looked dark there were statues that looked like monsters.

"Let's get you all and my brother inside." Kathy said. Then suddenly a three headed hound dog appeared and started to lick Tiff. "Whoa hello there." Tiff giggled as the hound dog licked her face. "That dog's got three heads!" Tokkori exclaimed.

"Oh Princess Kathy you're back!" A voice said. They turned around and saw a Eagle like creature landing on the floor. "Oh goodness what's going here!?" Lady Like asked. Kathy noticed the others were confused as well. "Look Mrs Leblanc get Lumiere and Cogsworth to show our guests to their rooms. "Yes Princess but where's your brother Adam?" Mrs Leblanc asked. Kathy pointed behind herself.

"Oh my what happened?" She asked looking shocked at her brothers condition. "I'll tell you that privately." Kathy answered. "Very well then." Mrs Leblanc said as she whistled. "Yes Mrs Leblanc." Cogsworth said. Cogsworth was a Panda Bear creature.

"At your service my lady." Lumiere said bowing on his right knee. Lumiere was a Hawk creature. "These people need some rest so show them to their rooms." Mrs Leblanc ordered.

"Of course my lady." Lumiere said. The gang were taken to their bedrooms by the Panda and Hawk.

Then a young young Eagle appeared which looked like a girl who was wearing a pink dress and with long yellow blond hair. "Hey mommy who are these people?" The girl eagle asked. "Oh Felicia go back to bed." The mother eagle said. "Alright mommy." Young Eagle said as she flew away.

"(Who or what these people?)" Tiff thought as she fell asleep.

end of chapter


	4. Getting Know Each Other

Chapter 4: Getting Know Each Other

The next morning Kirby was first to wake up. He opened his bedroom door and looked around the castle. After awhile he came to the kitchen and heard his stomach growl. "Oh someone is hungry," A voice said. The little pink star warrior turned around and saw Mrs Leblanc looking down with a smile. "Well breakfast will served in one hour, so do you mind if I show you around?" She asked.

Kirby smiled and followed Mrs leblanc.

Then Tori woke up and exited her bedroom. She looked around the east side of the castle and then came to a stairway. Then she saw a the Beast coming down the stairs he was half asleep. As soon as he made it down Tori took his hand. "Umm thank you for saving my friends and I from those wolves." She said smiling. Beast looked at her. "(She's beautiful.) He thought but then he shook his head. "Your welcome." He responded.

Tiff and Tuff woke up and went to see Kirby but when they opened his bedroom door he was not there. "Where is he?" Tuff asked. "I don't know but let's look for him."

"Actually we know where he is," A voice said. The kids turned their heads and behind them was Fololo and Falala. "Where is Kirby?" Tiff asked. "He's with Mrs Leblanc." Falala answered. "Yeah we woke up a little early and saw him with Mrs leblanc." Fololo said.

"Well let's go find them." Tuff said. They went to find their Star Warrior friend.

Then Lady Like and Sir Ebrum woke up. "Man what night." Ebrum said rubbing his head with his hand. "Agreed." Lady Like said rubbing her head too.

Then Lady Like went into dressing room to get dressed while her husband went find the kids. Tokkori woke in a small bed. "Hmm was that a dream" He said rubbing his head with his left wing.

He flew around to find Kirby but instead he found the kids. "Oh you guys looking for Kirby," He asked. "Yes we are." Tuff replied. The kids nodded as the yellow bird went along with his friends.

Lady Like was dressed up in her usually dress she wears back in Dedede's castle. She then walked out and saw Lumiere. "Oh excuse me but what happened here?" She asked. "Well its a long story my lady." He replied. Then Meta Knight showed up with Sword, Captain Koda, and Blade Knight. "I think we need a reason what happened to this castle." Sword Knight said. Lumiere sighed. Alright but let's get back into your and husband's bedroom so we all talk."

They all went to the bedroom. "You see everyone this castle is under a enchanted spell." Lumiere said. The gang gasped. "Why is that?" Ebrum asked.

"Well this castle was like the one that used to be part of planet known as Planet Pipi." He said. "Hey I know that Planet that's where Princess Tori and her cousin live." Ebrum said. "Right but first let me explain how my friends and I got to Dream Land." Lumiere said. The gang began to listen to his story.

Two years ago our castle was attacked by Eneme and his monster but before that the our Master the Beast that saved you and your friends from those wolves was coldhearted." Lumiere explained. "Then one day we were attacked by Eneme's monsters therefore we had to flee off the planet in our big Space Ship.

"My friends and I managed to escape then two years later we found this new castle therefore we found a new home but my master was still coldhearted but then one winter night an old beggar woman came to our castle and offered a single rose to our master in return for shelter from the bitter cold but my master turned her away which was foolish the old woman's ugly face melted away and turned into a beautiful enchantress." Lumiere explained.

"Then what happened?" Blade Knight asked. "Well the master tried to apologize but it was too late she had seen there was no love in the master's heart as for his punishment that enchantress transformed him into a hideous Beast then a spell was placed on us all that turned us into animals." Lumiere explained again. 'Wait what about that your Master's sister is she coldhearted too?" Blade Knight asked. "No she's not like her brother." Lumiere replied.

"Is there was way to break the spell?" Lady Like asked. "Yes but it's not easy you see the rose the old woman offered a rose was an enchantress rose which would bloom until the master's twenty first year which started this year but if the Master can learn to love a girl and earn that girl's love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell upon us will be broken." Lumiere explained.

"What will happen if he doesn't get a girl to love him?" Meta Knight asked. "If not then he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time and us his servents be stuck in these animal forms forever." Lumiere said as the gang gasped.

Meanwhile Beast and Tori went out backyard which had flowers and a water fountain. "This back yard is pretty." Tori said. "Yes." The Beast muttered. "Then the Beast's stomach growled. "Oh I must be hungry." He said nervously. "Oh master Breakfast is served." Cogsworth said.

Kirby and his friends were there already along with everyone else. Tuff was sitting between Kathy and Felicia. Felicia looked at him smiled which Tuff turned away. As usually Kirby sucked his food in his mouth. Tori was sitting by the Beast. She looked at him for second but then Beast noticed her looking him. They turned her head away and went back to eating. Cogworth and Lumiere noticed that and did Tiff.

Later that day Cogworth, Lumiere and the others talked to each other privately in the Living Room. "Listen everyone I have feeling the Master and Tori are starting to like each," Cogworth announced. "Yeah I saw them looking at each other but they then turned away," Tiff said. "That too besides if the Master fall in love with Princess Tori then my friends and I will be back to aliens again," The Panda said. "Right Cogworth so we must prepare a special dinner and get them to dance with each other," Kathy said. "Yeah I'm sure they're perfect together," Felicia said. "Then let's get to work then!" Cogsworth called out. "Yeah!" The gang said.

They cleaned the Dance Room which was big. Beast was wearing a black tuxedo suit. Tori was a her yellow dress which was washed by two maidens named Wendy who was Grizzly Bear and Luna a Bobcat. "Now Tori you have a great time with our Master." Wendy giggled. Luna giggled as well. "I will." Tori smiled.

They both approached each other and smiled.

They ate dinner which was prepared just in time when they got into the Dining Room. Then Lumiere was playing a love song with his violin. Then Tori took the Beast's hands and brought him into the Ball Room which had Tiff playing on a piano.

As for others they watched. Then Kathy walked over to Tuff. "Hey want to dance with me." She asked. "Okay but let's wait until the Beast and Tori finish their dance. Kathy nodded.

Meanwhile back at the castle King Dedede was still anger but wondered why Kirby and his friends didn't come back yet. He went to call Saleguy. "Hey what's shaking D?" He asked. "Not that I care but where's Kirby and his friends?" The Penguin asked.

"I don't know but I have a special mirror can help you find him and his friends." Saleguy said. "Then send us your special mirror." The king ordered.

The Monster Transporter was activated. A big mirror appeared. "Dedede this mirror will tell you where Kirby and his friends are so go ahead and ask it your question." Saleguy said. "Right Mirror where's is Kirby and his friends?" Dedede asked. Then a face appeared on the mirror which startled Dedede, Escargoon, and Waddle Doo.

"The Star Warrior Kirby and his friends including Princess Tori are at the castle that's on the other side of Whispy Woods and there's more Princess Tori is starting to fall in love with a Beast that lurks in the castle." The Mirror answered as his face disappeared.

King Dedede was furious as Saleguy went off screen and the Mirror was teleported back to him. "Escargoon, Waddle Doo get the Waddle Dee's ready to attack that castle." Dedede ordered.

Soon later the three crooks and Waddle Dee's marched on their way to the castle.

end of chapter.


	5. True Love is Pure

Chapter 5: True Love is Pure

The dance between Beast and Princess Tori was going to well. "Hey guys I'm going outside to fly around." Tokkori said. "Okay but don't be too long." Tiff said. "Yeah just make you fly back here in time for the spell to be broken." Tuff said.

Tokkori flew around for a while and then right into Whispy Woods. "Tokkori was resting on a tree branch. Then suddenly he heard a voice rang out. "Kill the Beast, kill the Beast."

Tokkori opened his eyes and saw Dedede and his goons coming with spears and knives. 'Uh oh this isn't good they must've found out where we are." He whispered. "I got to warn the others."

The yellow bird flew away. Just as he got back the dance was over. The gang was in the dining room. "Guys I have bad news!" He screamed.

"Whoa whoa what's the bad news?" Tiff asked. "Dedede and his men are on their way here and I think they're to kill the Beast!" Tokkori explained loudly.

"What how did they find out about our whereabouts?" Tuff asked. "Never that we must leave now!" Lady Like said. It was too late there was a banging to the big entrance doors. "They're here!" Ebrum exclaimed. "What should we do?" Tuff panicked.

"Everyone listen we must protect the Beast and his friends so we got to fight!" Sword said. "He's right so Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff take Princess Tori to the basement then hide." Meta Knight ordered. "Oh alright you guys let's go." Tiff said as her friends nodded. "Lady Like and Sir Ebrum you go with them too." Meta Knight ordered. The two nodded.

"I'll protect the Master too." Lumiere said.

"Me too." Cogworth said.

"So will I." Mrs Leblanc

"Count me in too." Luna said.

"I'll protect my brother too." Kathy said.

"Me too as well." Felicity said.

"I'll be here to protect our master." Wendy said.

"Beast you got your room, then hide so we can hold off Dedede and his men." Blade Knight said. Beast wanted to fight but did what the he said.

Dedede and his men broke in but when they entered the place was dark.

Escargoon then noticed something hiding in the shadows. "NOW!" Lumiere yelled. Meta Knight and the others jumped charged at Escargoon, Waddle Doo, and the Waddle Dee army.

Dedede was not seen so he went to find the Beast. Meanwhile Kirby and his friends were in the basement. "I hope our friends are okay." Tuff said. Kirby was started to get worried. "Kirby no Meta Knight told us to stay down here." Tiff said. Kirby sighed.

Tori was getting worried about the Beast. Dedede was searching in every room. "Where is the Beast?" He asked himself.

The fight near the entrance was getting intense with some Waddle Dees getting knocked out. Waddle Doo was about to hurt Katy when the three headed dog took a bite out of Waddle Doo's butt."

"Owww!" He screamed in pain. Kath then scratched Waddle Doo's face.

Escargoon was fighting Wendy and Luna with a spear. Then came Blade Knight and Sword Knight but were tackled by three Waddle Dees. Then Cogsworth and Lumiere charged at the Waddle Dees.

Back in the basement Kiryb and his friends were still waiting. Tiff then realized that Tori was missing. "Hey where did Tori go?" She asked. "Oh no she must've went off when we weren't looking." Tuff said.

Escargoon, Waddle Doo, and the Waddle Dee retreated.

As the gang cheered they didn't noticed Tori running pass them. She realized they must've beaten King Dedede's army.

"I must check on the Beast." She whispered. Meta Knight and the others went to check on Kirby and his friends. They entered the basement. "Hey is everyone okay?" Meta Knight asked. "Yes but we can't find Tori." Tuff replied. "What?" The Star warrior said. "Sorry Meta Knight she must've ran off." Tiff said bowing for forgiveness. "Look let's find Tori kids." Ebrum said.

The group nodded.

meanwhile Dedede found the Beast in his bedroom. He charged and tackled the Beast out window. The Beast fought back.

Tori was making her way to the Beast's bedroom. The Beast and the Deded fell down together and then fell onto a part of the castles roof which a had some monsters statues on the far right. Dedede took his giant mallet and tried to Beast then charged his head into Dedede's stomach. The Beast grabbed him by his neck and prepared to drop him off roof.

"Let me go don't hurt please please!" Dedede begged. Beast sighed. "Get out!" He snarled as he threw the penguin to the floor.

"Beast!" Tori called out. Then Kirby, Tuff, and Tiff appeared. The Beast turned around and saw the Princess on his back porch. Beast climbed and he took Tori's hand. They gazed into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Beast roared in pain. The cause of that was Dedede and his stabbed the Beast in the right side of his waist with a big knife. The Beast was about to fall when Tori grabbed the Beast's shirt. King Dedede lost his balance and fell down.

Tiff noticed this. "Send the Warp Star!" She called out. "Warp Star." Wobaku said. "Kirby take Dedede with you to Whispy Woods." Tiff ordered. Kirby nodded.

Dedede continued to fall but was saved by Kirby. Kirby then dropped him in Whispy Woods. Luckily Dedede passed out. Kirby then flew back to the Beast's castle.

Just then Kathy, Cogsworth, Mrs Leblanc, Lumiere, Felicity, and Tokkori arrived and so did Kirby. They gasped as they saw the Beast was hurt. Tori watched the Beast open his eyes. "Tori..I.." He began to say but was stopped by Tori putting her finger on his lips. "Beast I'm sorry that I wasn't here soon enough." Tori said. "At least you're alright that's...all..that...matters.." Beast said as he collapsed.

The gang gasped. Tori was getting worried sick. "No no don't leave me." She cried. Tori sobbed quietly. "I love you."

Kirby and his friends cried. Kathy, Cogsworth, Mrs Leblanc, Lumiere, and Felicity looked at the enchanted rose and the last petal fell.

They soon realized they are stuck as animals forever.

Then a strange light appeared over the Beast and Tori. The Princess opened her eyes as the Beast was drawn into the light then to everyone's surprise the Beast turned back to normal.

He was young man with brown Spikey hair and blue eyes. He turned around and saw Tori.

She was surprised. "Tori it's me." The prince said. Tori looked at him closely. "It is you." She said smiling and letting out tears of joy.

The prince and Tori kissed as stream of energy flew into the sky. Then the sun was up. The castle and the Prince's servants were free from their curse.

As for Dedede and his men were sleeping in Whispy Woods. the enchantress has reappeared and put them into a deep sleep. "Whispy these men will wake up in two days but will have no memory of what happened so tell Kirby and his friends that when they go home."

"I will." The talking tree replied as the enchantress disappeared.

The prince and Tori then went back to Dedede castle's but before they were told by Whispy about what happened to Dedede and his men.

They made it to the castle. Just then a big spaceship flew towards them. As it landed on the roof then out came Derek and Rona.

"Tori!" Rona said.

"Cousin Rona!" Tori said. The two cousins hugged and then Tori introduced her cousin to her future husband. Tiff and her friends explained on what happened.

Rona and Derek were surprised.

"Tori are you ready to go home with your husband?" Rona asked. "You bet." Tori replied. Kathy walked up to Tuff and kissed him on his cheek. "Tuff I'll always remember you but maybe we'll again someday."

Tuff sniffled but smiled. Captain Koda then approached Tiff. "I'll never forget you either Tiff." He said smiling as he kissed Tiff's left cheek.

Tiff blushed.

Commander Vee then appeared. "Hey my friends thank you all for looking out for Tori."

Then Tori, the prince, and their friends went into Rona and Derek's spaceship and flew away.

Kirby and his friends waved goodbye. So did Meta Knight and his knights. They were all happy that they met a new Princess and she found the man of her dreams.

The End.


End file.
